When the prince met his prince
by kanda kaoru
Summary: Allen never wanted to fell for that Bakanda. Coincendently, a fateful mission brought the never-in-good-terms pair to pretend to be happy couples... and a forbidden rose blooms.
1. Chapter 1: the unexpected mission

Author's note: I am sayuri and this is my first fan fiction! I hope you will all enjoy it!

Extra: I do not own man or any of the characters in it.

Chapter one: the unexpected

"Ne…Allen… Allen… ALLEN!!!"

Allen Walker jerked from his chair, searching who was calling him.

"Allen, you seemed quite dull today," Lavi commented. "You had been like that since you came back from the mission with Yu-chan."

He was right, the white-haired thought. Why am I like this? Allen looked up and scanned around the crowded cafeteria. There he was, the raven-haired Japanese, sitting by his own with a soba set neatly placed in front of him. Kanda Yu was wearing his usual serious, sober face; Mugen, his katana, was tied around his waist, sheathed but very dangerous. Those who were sane in the Black Order tried their best to avoid the terrifying gaze and the threatening blade. However, they entranced Allen. For some reason, he got this after their last mission.

They were arguing as usual, on their way back on train. It was a good thing they were in a private compartment. Both of them were at the peak of their emotions. They stood up and shouted towards each other. Somehow, they were unaware that the train was stopping. Allen lost his balance and landed himself straight onto Kanda. They fell onto the floor, faces only inches apart.

"Fuck you!" was all Kanda said and pushed Allen away, who was blushing madly.

Now they were back at the headquarters, Allen had been having dreams about it. The sleek and elegant features of his face; the long and silky texture of his hair; the warmth of his body… NO! IT CAN'T BE! Allen mentally scolded himself. I CAN'T BE IN LOVE WITH THAT BAKANDA. He sneaked one more look at Kanda, who had just finished his meal. Their eyes met, Allen felt a faint blush on his face. Kanda's deathening glare enchanted him again. It seemed as if they should be his, only him himself………

A large slap brought Allen back into reality. He turned around, it was Lenalee, hands on her waist and looked very annoyed. She must have been calling me for a while, Allen concluded.

"I'd been calling you for ages, Allen-kun, but you seemed to be ignoring me," complained Lenalee. "Anyway, Niisan has asked you to go and see him." Allen sighed and followed her to the supervisor's room.

Komui's room was as messy as usual. Documents were lying everywhere, books were falling off from the shelves. A snoring Komui was found a mist a pile of papers and files. Lenalee walked over, "Niisan, wake up!"

"No! Don't bother me! I am in stress! Why don't you just leave me alone, Reever Han-chou?" Komui grumbled.

"Niisan, if you continue to be like this, I am going to abandon you FOREVER!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" With that, Komui woke up. Allen laughed as Lenalee tried to calm her brother from his sister-complex.

A little while later when everything was calmed and Komui was back into his serious mode. Lenalee left also for a pending mission.

"There's a report that in the imperial palace in Italy, there are cases of mysterious disappearance of people. Finders in that area reported that there are a group of newly employed servants admitted into the palace. We suspect that they are level 2 akumas. I want you two to go and investigate." Komui said while fixing his disarray of papers on his desk.

"But how… hey wait a second, what do you mean by 'you two'?"

Komui looked up for the first time. "Oopsie doodle! I thought Kanda-kun was here with you."

Kanda? He is coming along? That can't be! Allen trembled. With all his efforts to forget about Kanda for the time being, now he had to face him again. Suddenly, the door crashed opened, and in came a very cranky Kanda Yu. Allen looked away, avoiding his gaze.

"Why in the devil's hell am I doing such mission with Moyashi?"

"Allen-desu, Bakanda!"

"Tch!"

"Now, let us have some peace here. I can explain! I can explain!" Komui said in a ridiculous Indian accent. [note: (to Indians) no offence to your accent, I was just describing Komui's tone that is, sorry about that.]

That solved the tension fair enough. Allen and Kanda sat on opposite sides of the sofa, seemingly ignoring each other's existence. Komui looked at them and began," I chose the two of you is mainly because… I DON'T WANT MY DEAR SWEET LITTLE LENALEE TO BE INVOLVED IN SUCH EROTIC MISSION!!!!!"

Kanda drew out Mugen, "What do you fuckin' mean by 'erotic'?"

"I am not doing anything with that Bakanda!!!" Allen joined in.

"I need two exorcists in this mission, preferably a male and a female. The two of them had to join the Christmas Ball of the palace as allies of the monarch. I think Kanda-kun looks like a gentleman of court. I just can't bear to think that Lenalee's arms will be wrapped around your's. However, we don't have any suitable candidates for the female companion."

"So you wanted me to be here? Like I am Kanda's crazy gay lover?"

"We are trying to dress you up as a girl, Allen-kun."

"What gives you the impression that I can be dressed up as a girl without anyone noticing me as a man?"

"Cause… you looked and sounded like one. That solves the problem!"

"You can't be fuckin' with me, you son of a bitch!" Kanda seemed to be at his limit.

"Aww, you don't have to be so pissed off. All you need to do in the ball is just escorting Allen-kun in and dance and have drinks with him. Just act like a happy couple, fiancés I should say."

"I won't be doing this with that bakanda/moyashi!!!!"

Komui got up, completely ignoring their comment, and began hunting for something. Allen and Kanda studied Komui's actions cautiously. Komui turned back again, holding two files.

"These will be your identities in this mission. Good luck with akuma hunting. Oh! One more reminder. Destroy them at night. The king doesn't want other countries to know that his palace is breeding akumas." He gestured them to leave, leaving the duo with no other choices but to accept this unexpected mission.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

sorry for the late publish... chapter 2 will be on around tmr morning if i can manage it! happy reading and plz review :)


	2. Chapter 2: the journey

Chapter 2: the journey

Allen looked around. They royal express was a lot different than the ones he rode in his past missions. He and Kanda's compartment was decorated with Renaissance paintings, and white, satin drops. The door had ivy carvings, in addition with tiny fawns and bluebirds. Their seat was covered with red Indian silk with a magnificent golden rim on the edge. Allen adjusted himself to a more comfortable position. They were already in their disguise now. Kanda was in a smart black suit, white shirt and a black tie, embroidered with autumn red ferns. His hair was tied just on the nape of his neck, letting the rest of them rest on his back. He looks so wonderful, thought Allen. Why can't he just wear something like that back in the headquarters? He looks so… so… so… sexy in it.

Looking down to his dress, he groaned in complain. His dress was made of silk, pearly white in colour. The collar was a open chest collar, with silver laces attatched. The elbow-lengthed sleeves was silver, soft and pleasant to see and touch. A loose black ribbon was tied around his waist which made Allen felt just a teeny bit uncomfortable. The hems of his dress just barely covered the back of his foot, showing his 3.5-inched white heels, which matched the gown perfectly. That's not the worse, Allen considered again. In order to make Allen looked more like a lady, Komui had asked Miranda to assist the make-up. She attached a slight-permed white hair extention, "just to make him looked nicer. Isn't that great?" Komui once concluded. Allen's face was now covered with all sorts of cosmetics. Pink eyeshadow, black mascara, cherry-red lipstick and a lot of pale pink rouge. Komui had purposely asked a female finder, Anson, who would be pretending to be the pair's servant girl, to help him with the make-up and the dress if Allen just couldn't manage himself.

The train ride was like taking forever, and Kanda had fallen asleep, with Mugen held tightly towards his chest. Allen decided to explore the train, seeing the situation was nowhere favourable for him to just sit there, doing nothing. Walking down the magnificently decorated corriders, Allen came across an odd looking paiting. A grey, grotesque creature took subject to it. Ruins of a certain castle surrendered to the creature in the background. Allen shivered. Looking closely, he began to feel that the creature looked somewhat familiar. Then it came! That creature looked like an akuma! No wonder it caught so much of his attention. But then, why was there a painting of that in this royal express. As Allen began to walk back to tell Kanda about this, he bumped onto a man.

"I'm so sorry, sir! I was so clumsy!" Allen apologized, bowing.

"No, it's alright! I am fine!" The man answered.

His deep, matured voice attracted Allen to look up to see whom he was apologizing to. He is a tall, handsome, young man, with shoulder-lengthed , wavy blond hair. His pale, but not ghostly pale, skin, baby-blue eyes, perfectly-shaped nose and cherry lips made him look too beautiful to be existing. He wore a golden-rimmed white coat, matching gloves and trousers. His brown, leather boots was decorated with daffodils and tulips. He looked at Allen and studied him.

"I suppose you are Lady Franziska, right? From Berlin if I didn't get it wrong?" he asked.

"Yes sir. I came with my fiancé, Ka- I mean, Lord Fedreick," Allen answered, though not too familiar with people calling him Franziska. He confined himself from slight blush when he was introducing Kanda as _his_ fiancé.

"Oh him! My father had befriended his a few months ago. I really wanted to meet him, I want to see who will be taking the hand of this charming lady here." He paused, while Allen blushed as madly as he could. "Oh Lady Franziska, you don't have to take it so seriously."

Allen shook his head, "I was just startled by your comment, nothing much!"

"Then… good gracious me, I haven't introduced myself yet, have I?" Allen shook his head again.

"Well then, here goes. I am Prince Lucentio, nice to make an acquaintance with you, Lady Franziska."

"Me too, your highness. Sorry for my rudeness just now. Still it had been an honour to have a chance to talk to you."

"I suppose so," Prince Lucentio looked out from the nearby window, "Look!"

Allen looked out. There, coming to sight, was the palace. It was built with limestones and had four watchtowers on both sides. Soldiers were on guard above the castle walls. Allen was awed by the architecture.

"I think I have to return to my _fiancé_, your highness, please excuse me for my rudeness."

"You are so polite, Lady Franziska. Please don't feel too uncomfortable when you are around me."

"I am so sorry, your highness!" Allen bowed.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You are so interesting, Lady Franziska. See you in the palace." With that Prince Lucentio left. Allen rushed back to his compartment, eager to tell Kanda everything.

sorry for not putting more yullen bits here, i wanted to use this and the next chapter as bridges that enhance their relationship. so these 2 chapters will just be relationship builders. thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: meeting the King

AN: lousy chapter alert

please be careful!

Chapter 3: meeting the king

Kanda went straight into the washroom as soon as they settled down in their room. Allen used this time to have a look around. Their room was decorated with white silk curtains and baby blue wallpaper. The floor was carpeted with deer skin, adding colour to the room. The king-sized bed was seated under a painting. Allen thinks it's the Virgin of the Rocks. He laid his head on the huge, fluffy pillows and silver, woolen quilts. He sighed. How he wanted to live here forever. With Kanda maybe, a tiny voice butted into his thoughts. Allen shook his head, he had to push away these thoughts from his mind. He began to think of his upcoming mission. Dancing in a party, meeting noblemen, drinking high-classed wine, sleeping side-by-side with Kanda…

"My Lord, my lady, the king has sent for you," Anson called in.

"I got your message, Anson. Thank you." Allen replied, sitting up.

Anson stepped into the room. "You don't need me to help you to apply more make-up, Allen-dono?

"No, I think I will be fine like that. Go back to your research, and go to the king's throne room as soon as possible."

"Then I will just go round and have a look."

Anson left the room, Allen walked over to the washroom and knocked. To his surprise and astonishment, Kanda came out, bare chest and with only a towel wrapped his waist. Water dripped from his long, sleek hair, all the way down his waist. He looked at the madly blushing Allen Walker and grunted, "What do you want, baka Moyashi?"

"Erm… I… erm… I…" Allen staggered.

"What the fuck did you want?"

Allen froze. Why can't the words just spill out? Come on, you can do it, Allen Walker. Don't embarrass yourself in front of Kanda. You can do it! YOU CAN DO IT!

"The king just sent for us, you'd… you'd better get ready… fast!" Hiding a blush and staying calm at this time wasn't a very easy task. Allen mentally sighed with relief, he did it at any rate.

"You should have told me so, you moron!" With that, Kanda slammed the washroom door shut, leaving Allen consumed by his thoughts again.

With the king's manservant leading the way, Allen and Kanda entered the king's throne room. Everything was ornamented with gold angels, cupids, naked women, vines, you name it! Eight enormous white pillars supported the ceiling. Allen was amazed with the Renaissance architecture. King Amadeo, old but energetic, was seated at the end of the room. He looked similar to Prince Lucentio. However, unlike Lucentio, the king wore a fiery red military suit, with yellow sashes and army badges. His leather belt buckled up his big, round tummy. His black cape rested on his shoulders with a golden cord to hold it on, giving him the superiority as king. His broad smile welcomed the duo into the room.

"Welcome, welcome, Lord Frederick, Lady Franziska, to my palace. I sincerely hoped that you had a wonderful journey. I was told that Lady Franziska was amazed with my shires, were you not, Lady Franziska?"

Allen stood there, remembering… When they disboard the train, a nicely attired ambassador led them to their carriage. Four silvery Shires awaited them. "They are such wonderful creatures, aren't they, my dear?" Allen tried to be active in the mission.

"Ah! They are, honey," Kanda concurred, managing a very forceful smile

"I would really love to have a few in Germany."

"Feel free to do so, honey. I will do whatever I can for you…"

"Oho! Ho! Ho! Ho!" The old monarch's bellowing laughter struck Allen. "Oh! Lady Franziska, you don't have to look so serious! These are just horses, it's not a crime if you like them. I really appreciate that there is an admirer of horses here with me today."

"Thank you so much, your majesty! I really like horses since I was little."

"Splendid! We will arrange you for a ride sometime during your stay here. In the meantime, why don't we proceed to my study, Lord Frederick? There is something I wanted to discuss with you."

"I would very much like to, your majesty. But if you would grant my wish for letting Moya- I mean, Franziska to come along too, as that matter matters her greatly too." That was the first time Allen heard Kanda speaking like a real gentlemen, polite and pleasant. How he'd wished Kanda would talk to him in that tone.

"Well, why not? The more the merrier. It's not something that is really political though, just a friendly chat with my friend's son and his future daughter-in-law. It would always be great to have your beloved with you wherever you go."

Kanda glanced at the king and nodded accordingly. Allen could almost feel that Kanda was grinning about something for a few seconds. But it was quickly concealed back into a sober atmosphere.

"That would be very generous of you, your majesty."

"It's always fine with me, I am a very flexible person, as a ruler of a kingdom especially. So come along my guests, to my study."

* * *

I am soo sorry for this short and LOUSY chapter! i hope i will do better for chapter 4. i apologize once again...it is a very lousy chapter

spoilers: something would happen that would change the whole situation


	4. Chapter 4: confessions

Author's Note: Sorry for the super late update. I was having the mid-year examinations and had a little break after that. Don't worry. I will improve on my updating timing and have all my fans and reviewers and critics (if there are any out there) my chapters then, hopefully, the complete story.

Chapter 4

Allen and Kanda stood there, utterly amazed. The king's study was packed with shelves and shelves of different types of books, from Literature to Sports to Leisure. The group walked on and reached on open space in there. An oak desk was placed in front of a dropped-glass window. The royal crest with a red, fierce dragon was encarved and painted facing them. Four royal purple armchair was placed in front of the desk. A simple designed bark tea table was placed in the middle, in contrast to all the exquisite furniture around it.

"Please sit down. Enjoy yourselves with the coffee I'd prepared." King Amadeo invited.

The king rang a bell that was placed on the desk. A maid, along with Anson, glided in, placing two elegantly made cups in front of them as they sat down on the armchairs. The coffee in the cups smelt like Lenalee's. Maybe she could work in this palace then, Allen joked to himself. He took a sip of it, they were much tastier than Lenalee's. The liquid flowed down his throat, it seemed like all his worries and problems were solved from just this little cup. Allen stole a quick glance at Kanda. Though he had his serious face on, Allen could see that was enjoying the beverage. Finally, King Amadeo's serious voice broke the relaxing atmosphere.

"I have been a huge supporter of the Black Order for a long time. However, only I and my butler, Passarino, know about this. Now, many of my soldiers and servants were mysteriously disappearing. I suspected an act of the akumas so I called on Komui Lee for two exorcists here. Such a smart man he was, that Komui, he asked me to 'invite' you here for my Christmas party 4 days from now as allies of the country so to prevent suspicion. Therefore, I asked him to send me a male and a female exorcist. However, he sent you two here. Well, it doesn't matter, I am a very flexible."

"I am sure your majesty would very much tolerate this," replied Kanda.

"Well, Mr. Kanda, I have to admit that Mr. Walker really impressed me. He looks more like Lady Franziska than Allen Walker." The king chuckled to his comment.

"It was mostly thanks to the makeup artist in the Black Order. I couldn't have managed it myself." Remembering Miranda's torturing sessions of lady courtesy wasn't a very memorable event.

"Well, then, I must still congratulate those 'artists' there for turning you into such a stunning lady. My son had been talking about you unceasing after his journey on the express, _Lady Franziska_."

No! It can't be! Allen's heart raced. Prince Lucentio can't be in love with me? I'm a guy and he's a guy and … Allen paused at this. Wasn't he in love with a guy too? No! No! NO! Prince Lucentio was in love with _him_ without knowing he was a guy. But then, Kanda… SHIIIITTTT!!! HE WAS NOT IN LOVE WITH THAT BAKANDA! "Why do you still deny it when you know you like him?" a tiny voice rang out. Allen ignored it and stole another glance at Kanda. Strangely though, Kanda's brows formed a straight line together and his eyes were closed. His left hand had been building up tight grips on his right upper arm. He seemed to be, hopefully not, suppressing anger from an unknown reason.

Just then, Passarino walked up to King Amadeo and muttered a quick notice. The king stood up, preparing to leave. Allen and Kanda stood up with respect. "I am sorry, my dear guests, I have some matters to attend," he apologized. "I do hope you will enjoy your stay here, Mr. Walker, Mr. Kanda. And, oh, I must say, happy akuma hunting." With that he left.

The threesome walked back to their room with minimal conversation. Every now and then, Allen would ask questions Anson about her observation, she would reply she hadn't found any traces that suspected akuma presence. Allen would comment that his eye hadn't activated each time when they passed by servants. Kanda restrained himself from any dialogues, not even glaring at Allen, or even saying, "It's only your damn, incapacitated ability of your fucking cursed eye which missed out the akuma here." He just walked on, not making a sound, keeping his vision fixed on the path he was taking.

They finally reached their room. Anson bid them a short but formal goodbye and return to finish up her work, as a servant and as a finder.

The duo entered the room in silence. Kanda took off his coat and flung it casually onto the bed. Allen started his way towards the closet, wanting to change out of his hideous dress. He looked back to Kanda, his heart ached. Kanda had made his way out of the balcony, arms rested on the rim. His eyes were fixed to nowhere, he just stood there, senseless. Allen struggled with his conscience whether to go to Kanda and comfort him. He toyed with his hair extension, then finally plucked up the courage and walked up to Kanda.

"We, um, we will be starting to hunt them down tonight right?" Allen started.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" Those words of loneliness were so not Kanda.

"What do you mean? What didn't I tell you?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU'VE TALKED TO THE PRINCE?" Kanda's eyes flared at Allen. He was definitely mad.

"I thought it wasn't of much importance."

"Damn you, baka moyashi. Now the royal prince is in love with you and you don't seem to care much about it. What about me then?"

"What 'what about you'?"

"Shit! I said too much." Grabbing his coat, Kanda stormed out of the room.

Allen was blanked out with other thoughts, only the words 'what about me' occupied him. Why, is he concerned? Allen wondered. I am not someone of great importance to him. "Don't care about these, he _is_ concerned." That damnable voice made its comeback. Allen walked back into the room and went up to the mirror. Looking at the image, he saw a whole different person. This 'woman' in the image brought a lot of trouble to him. She had managed to make two men fall for her. She was a noble woman. A princess. A person of the blood royal. Allen steered his thought to his original self. He was just an ordinary 15-year-old teenager, cursed and no other good qualities in him. In what ways could his Prince Charming be concerned of him? Wait a second, Kanda his Prince Charming?

"AH HA! You've finally admitted it!" the voice exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"What did I just admit?" Allen asked innocently.

"Why? Didn't you just said that Bakanda is your Prince Charming?"

"Well, that's…"

"Just admit it, he is the love of your life!"

"I don't know whether he will accept me or not."

"You still have time to think about that?! Go for it, brother, if you don't do it now, you may lost him forever!"

Allen was shot dead by this. If he still chicken out of this matter, Kanda may be taken away by someone else. He didn't want this to happen.

"Tell yourself you can do it! Didn't you say he is concerned about you? Didn't you just see he is mad when he heard Prince Lucentio takes an interest to you?"

"What if he was just acting?"

"Then what about just now? He couldn't be acting, could he?"

It had a point. If Kanda was really acting in front of King Amadeo, then he wouldn't be that mad when they returned, he wouldn't have said 'What about me?', if he cared and was concerned for Allen.

"Well? What will you be planning to do now?" the voice questioned again.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to confess?"

"WHAT?! To Kanda?"

"MY DEAR!!! OBVIOUSLY!"

"But, I am not sure whether I can do it or not."

"Oh damn it. You sure are wasting your time. It's now or never."

Allen shivered. Maybe fighting akuma was a hell lot better afterall. Even though Kanda was nowhere to be seen right now, let alone knowing whether he was around or not, Allen still struggled to even confess to himself that he had a crush on Kanda. "This would be the act of a freaking coward, baka Moyashi!" Kanda would say that. Yes, Kanda would definitely say that and decline me if I continue to act like a coward. Allen realized that if he had to bloom the forbidden rose, he had to put in courage and let himself do it.

"Alight here goes. I confess, I am in love with a guy named Kanda Yu."

* * *

so that's it! Allen finally confessed to himself that he is in love with Kanda. This is a very long chapter, i have to admit. I was freaked out by the no. of words. hehehe. Chapter 5 will be a short one, and it will be consisting of a certain person's pot. God knows who he is. happy reading!

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	5. Chapter 5: kanda

Chapter 5: Kanda's PoT

"That baka Moyashi, what does he think he is doing?" Kanda stormed on, grunting to himself. He reached the royal courtyard, and slowed down. Feeling the tranquility of the courtyard, Kanda's emotions began to lessen down. Red roses grew on tall bushes, cut into a sphere. Evergreen trees saved the courtyard from losing its colour from the snowy-white scenery. A stream of sunlight fought through the thick clouds, reflecting the white blanket. Kanda wanted to rush back to their room and ask Allen to see this magnificent scene, but he didn't dare to as he is too scared to think of the Moyashi's expression. Just now, he had nearly confessed to Allen about his feelings, he couldn't bear to give another shock to the Moyashi. Actually, it had been a while since he felt like this. From the first day they met, the time when Kanda pointed to Allen. Those pleading eyes, begging for another chance to live. Other's might think Kanda didn't have a heart of sympathy, but he did! The only reason why Kanda threatened Allen was because he wanted, again and always, to see those eyes he had loved to look at him. He was totally attracted to them. His heart thumped like crazy.

He was in love with Allen Walker.

Ever since that fateful day, he tried to hide his feelings whenever he was with Allen, saying a hell more swear words and looked more annoyed than he usually do. When Allen tried to be nice, he tried to be horrible. Allen accepted a certain invitation, he would reject it. When Allen did something that was totally annoying, he would still say that was a very naïve action.

However, he still rescued Allen from adversity; he still followed Allen's plans; he still let Allen land on him that time on the train, when he could have prevented it easily.

This mission came out of expectation. He had never thought of pairing as couples with Allen, even if he was disguised as a girl. He had looked so cute and decent in that dress, Kanda convinced himself. He had personally admitted it that he was glad, no, not glad, satisfied to be Allen 'fiancé' for a week. Then that shit appeared. Can't he see we have a happy couple here? Why does he had to butt into other's relationships? Is this the privilege of a prince? I don't think so, son of a bitch. Just go back and flirt with those bitchy maids and leave MY Allen alone!

Silence consumed Kanda's mind. He had finally admitted it. Allen would always be his. Just like classic Japanese Warrior tales, the samurai never told the princess he loved her. In the end, the princess knew it and end her days with the samurai. Romanticising the reality wasn't Kanda's character at all. Doing this once in a while won't much though. Kanda decided to return, after some time of being alone. His 'princess' was waiting for him… NO! that moyashi couldn't possibly be a princess. Correction. His young _prince _was waiting in _their _room, he should return now, and discuss their plans for this mission

"I don't agree with that, baka Moyashi! That's the most horrible strategy I've ever heard in my entire life!" Kanda was back to his old self. Allen had wondered for a second whether Kanda had a split personality or not. After Kanda returned, Anson crashed in to report that she witnessed a servant being attacked by an unknown akuma. The duo immediately tried to come up with a flawless plan. They thought of disguising as servants, sneaking into the servants' quarters at midnight. Anson concluded that the servants would definitely recognized them right away. Allen had suggested that they should the grounds, that's when Kanda got so cranky again. Allen felt relieved about that. At least Kanda wasn't mad any longer. It was now up to him to concentrate on work again.

"Then what brilliant ideas do you have in mind, bakanda?" Allen looked up, pouring in all his courage to look straight into Kanda.

Kanda kept on staring at his sword, mumbling something. Allen thought he had heard a "he is nothing but a normal human being, grab yourself back, baka", but he ignored that. Kanda looked up, avoiding Allen's purple eyes. He walked over to the closet, took off his jacket and hung it up. Kanda stopped for some time, making Allen incredibly curious about his enclosed thoughts. Kanda then took out their exorcist uniforms, which were hidden in a secret compartment in their trunks. He threw one of them to Allen and said, "We will set out to night. Don't you dare to get into my way, baka moyashi!"

"No I won't. I hope you don't get into my way either."

* * *

this takes like forever to upload it here. my computer kinda broke down and so i have to wait until the last few days. but still enjoy~ :)


	6. Chapter 6: the fight

Chapter 6: the fight

"Cross Grave!"

"Kaichiu Ichigen!"

One by one, the akumas exploded. One by one, the souls within rose to heaven. Allen slashed Crown Clown towards the creatures, Kanda sliced the akumas into 2 with Mugen. The two exorcists drove the herd of akumas deeper and deeper into the depths of the palace's forest. Marking Allen's back, Kanda fought on with the incoming akumas. The two of them were exhausted, but they still stood and fought. They had been battling with the akumas for 5 hours in a row, in 2 days. Allen had drawn all his energy for this last fight. They had managed to lure out all of the akumas. Allen had expected there should be only 5 to 6 of them, here, there had to be more than fifty to a HUNDRED! He had no idea there were this number of akumas. He was drained with exhaustion. During the day, he had to attend all those tea sessions with the other noble ladies in the palace. At night, he had to destroy all those damnable akumas. Sheesh, talking about hard work. He couldn't stand it any longer. He was exhausted to the point that he couldn't even stand steadily. He managed to send another to salvation and the last thing he heard was, "Oi, Moyashi, hold on. Oi MOYASHI!"

Everything blacked out.

When Allen came to, his head hurt a bit and found himself in a night gown. In case there are some of those ladies visiting me, they won't know my true identity, Allen thought. Murmurs were heard. The quick, hurried footsteps harmonized with the restless voice. Allen tilted his head up more to get a better view of everything. Kanda and Anson were frantically muttering something. Kanda plodded on, his eyes were filled with anxiety, his fists were balled up tightly. Anson was doing all she could to calm him down. Allen felt he was completely ignored by them and made some noise for attention.

"You! Call for the doctor, Allen has waken!" Kanda ordered Anson.

Allen has waken? Did that Bakanda just called me Allen? It can't be…"

"You've finally wake up, eh, Moyashi? You are really damn heavy, you know," Kanda commented.

Allen gave a mutter as response.

"You know you really frightened me… shit, did I just say that?" Kanda held back.

"You know what? It's alright to say you are worried about me," Allen finally spoke up. "It… It… It comforts me a lot."

Kanda staggered, eyes widened with surprise. Allen hid his face in the pillow, hiding his tomato-red face. Kanda looked around, seemingly trying to distract himself. The silence drove on endlessly right until it was broken by a knock on the door. Anson walked in with the doctor and one more person. Prince Lucentio glided straight towards Allen, sat next to him and started stroking his hair extensions. Good thing Lucentio doesn't know they are extensions, or they would be doomed for that. Allen turned his gaze to Kanda, he was trying hard to calm himself down, fists held tightly, eyes burning and every muscle in his body seemed to be tingling with anger. Why was he like that? He had been acting weird after Allen's little meeting with Lucentio. Wanting to prevent any possible fights, Allen gestured for Kanda, "Come on, honey, come here. Talk to His Highness." Kanda dropped his emotional-self and walked towards the bed, grabbed a chair and sat on it, holding Allen's hand at the same time.

"I hope Lord Frederick won't mind me being here. I am Prince Lucentio. I am sorry that I haven't officially introduced myself." Lucentio began.

"My deepest apologies for my rudeness just now, Your Highness, I didn't know it was you."

"No worries, I know one can get really mad when a stranger came in and pour all attention to one's fiancé. I just happen to hear from your maid that Lady Franziska fainted yesterday night, so I came to visit since we had made quite an acquaintance, didn't we, My Lady?"

"Oh yes we did, Your Highness. The chat on the express was very enjoyable." Allen answered.

"I suppose your fiancé won't be jealous eh?" Noticing Kanda's cranky look was never a pleasant sight.

"Now honey, don't give His Highness that look," Allen cooed. "Smile for me, I love seeing you smile." Allen stretched out his hand and stroked Kanda's cheek. Kanda widened his eyes, apparently not knowing how to react to Allen's sudden choice of action. Allen had been betting on a suppressed anger firing within the muscular bodice, but it doesn't matter now.

Having being stroked by Allen would be the most pleasant thing in the world, without that son of a bitch poking his annoying butt into their private time. He wasn't that attractive to have girls swarming towards him, he is certainly not the type that could be loyal to his lover. Kanda was sure he had the winning ticket. Good thing he was now Allen's 'fiancé' or God knows what would happen if he wasn't.

"Um, sirs, I will have to begin the examination, would you mind…" the doctor began.

"Sure, we will be out in no time," Lucentio began heading out of the room, Kanda following closely behind. Closing the door behind, Lucentio turned to Kanda, looking at him straight into the eye, "I am definitely getting her, don't you dare to fight with me. You have it all listened, maid, remind your master about this…always."

Glaring at Lucentio, Kanda tried to suppress his anger since the doctor was still checking Allen, and Kanda was not an idiot to throw the prince right out of the window. He would definitely lose his place in the Black Order and so long for seeking revenge to that person. All he could do right now was to pretend Lucentio didn't whisper anything to him and continue to act like a very caring fiancé, giving Allen all sorts of support and comfort he needed during his treatment.

When what seemed like years of treatment was over, the doctor concluded that Allen was perfectly fine and could walk around as 'she' wished ("Just a minor faint, I can say, Lord Frederieck," the doctor chuckled, "I say, your fiancé may be expecting something, who knows?") As Anson escorted the doctor out and closed the door behind her, Kanda made use of his chance alone with Allen to admire the clumsiness of the bean sprout kid as he struggled out of bed to get his legs moving. Allen straightened his night gown with a look of annoyance and started to untangle his hair extensions, getting really annoyed by the process once in a while. Kanda walked towards Allen, and held onto his hands. Allen's face flushed pink and he looked away shyly. Kanda didn't care about it and expertly began to untangle the disarray of hair. As gently as he could manage, Kanda solve the puzzle. He could almost feel Allen's quick breaths, his nervousness, his anxiety towards Kanda's act.

The hair was smooth and sleek again, but Kanda didn't want to stop. He enjoyed the time, actually, he enjoyed being near Allen. The time when Allen was all his. How he wished that time should stop at this moment.

He finally took his hands away from Allen's silky hair. He could not resist the urge inside of him. It was too tempting for even the usually calm and composed Kanda Yu to manage. They were this close, and Kanda would not let the chance to slip away from him. Slowly, he held a hand onto Allen's pink cheek and leant in.

* * *

I know. don't look at me like that. It really had been a while when i had updated this story...

Actually... the whole series was done like a year ago but i was just too lazy to type it onto the computer (facepalm)

and i am so so so sorry for the OCC-ness in Kanda! (headdesk multiple times)

ouch... (massages bruise)

still.. hope you enjoyed the story :DD

kaoru:)


End file.
